Teach Me
by DarkTigerGirl
Summary: [Sequel to Good Old School Days] Envy and Ed are about to find out that the real world is alot different then high school. Chap 8: Ed tries to cook, and Envy gets a video that he doesn't need to see
1. A Warm Welcome

A/N: Guess what people? I'M BACK AND WITH A VENGEANCE! This is the sequel to Good Old School Days! The setting takes place after high school and even college! So that would make Envy and Ed about 22 or 23. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then you're a newcomer and welcomed. You don't have to read the previous story, but there are some thing that might get a little confusing. Oh and Edward and Envy will not be helping me with the authors note this time, because there on there honeymoon!

**Warnings:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT! If you see Envy and Ed walking down the street holding hands…SMILING! Then I own it.

* * *

_A Warm Welcome_

Four years. That's how long Envy had been away from Edward. Four long and agonizing years. He missed him dearly. Envy had promised him that he would come back one day. Edward still hadn't given up hope, even though deep down Edward was starting to lose hope. The blonde sighed, that was just one of the many things on his mind. He had just gotten out of college a few days ago and had just found an apartment. It wasn't too small,and it was livable. There were two bed rooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. The rent was a little high, but Edward could manage. The blonde plopped down on his couch, one of the two only pieces of furniture he owned, and let out a huge sigh of aggravation. He had so much to unpack! Not to mention that the landlord was supposed to come by, so he could put his name on the lease.

'_Moving in all that stuff was tiresome.'_

Edward decided that he would take a little nap before the landlord came by. Since he had deserved it after all. College life was tough. Edward had a dorm all to himself, because he didn't want any distractions. Well, that was what he told himself. The real reason was that he was afraid of meeting someone new and completely forgetting about Envy. That was something he just couldn't live with. As he was about to drift off to sleep, a knock come from his door. He let out another sigh and got up from his comfy spot on the couch. Upon opening the door, Edward was shock at who stood before him. He definitely wasn't the landlord. He examined the figured from top to bottom. Lengthy dark hair that come down to his back. A head band was wrapped around his forehead, with a symbol that Edward couldn't recognize. Moving lower, Edward noticed the black long sleeved shirt he was wearing. It came down a little passed his hips and was slightly unbuttoned at the top. The figure grabbed Edward by the hand and pinned him against the wall.

"Did you miss me Chibi-chan?"

Edward was so overwhelmed with emotions that he was in utter dismay.

"Envy."

Edward's eyes began to water. It was really him. He pressed his lips against the sins. In doing so, he began to cry. Envy was back, Edward knew that Envy would have never abandon him. It just wasn't like the sin to do something so cold. Parting, he held Envy close to his body.

"Envy, I've missed you so much."

"I can see that."

Edward took Envy by the hand and led him into his apartment. The sin looked around and was quit impressed. Envy suddenly felt Edward pull him down onto his couch.

"So, uh…how was college?"

"Boring and dull. And you?"

"Same here. I just wished that you were thereso I wouldn't have been…"

Edward stopped in mid-sentence, due to the overwhelming amount of embarrassment he felt. Envy noticed and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay. You don't have to be lonely anymore. I'm going to stay with you from now on."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Envy placed his thumb and index finger on Edward's chin. He tilted it up and pressed his lips against the blonde's once more. College was an empty place for Envy. He mostly kept to himself and preferred to be alone. Yes, he could have at lese called Edward, but his phone was tapped. By whom you ask? The Dean, also know as his mother! Envy didn't even know she was the Dean until the first day he was sent to the office. She told him that all of his phone calls, and even the mail would be monitored! That was a low point, even for Dante. But that was over. Envy was free now; Dante couldn't control his life anymore. Parting, Envy whispered against Edward's lips.

"So tell me Edward, how long has it been since you've gotten laid?"

"It's been awhile."

Envy smirked and pushed Edward down against the couch. He removed the blonde's shirt and discarded it to the floor. Envy then viciously attacked Edward's neck, licking and nipping at it. Edward let out a moan and began to unbutton Envy's shirt. Once it was completely undone, he slid it down just a few inches below his shoulders. Envy had accomplished his job and had left a mark on Edward's neck. He came back up and claimed the blonde's lips. Edward took this time to insert his tongue into the sins mouth, exploring ever inch of it. Envy caressed his tongue against the top of Edward's. The blonde moaned into Envy's mouth. Parting form the there lip-lock, Edward looked up at the sin a lustful look in his eyes.

"I wonder if the little chibi still taste good."

"You can't call me short anymore. I've gotten taller, of you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I've noticed. But I don't how care how tall you get; you're still me my Chibi-chan."

Envy kissed his way down Edward's body, stopping to lick around his navel. Edward let out a long moan as Envy nipped at his sensitive skin. Moving further, Envy removed the blonde's pants along with his boxers. He gave the blonde's shaft a teasing lick, which caused Edward to snap his head back and let out another long moan. Envy smirked and licked it again. Edward ran his fingers threw Envy's silky hair, removing his headband. The sin inserted Edward's shaft into his mouth. He stroked it with his tongue making Edward buck forward.

"Envy." Edward dragged out his name.

The sin could feel that Edward was close. So he picked up the pace. Edward clinched the sins mane as the sensation of coming took over his body. Envy licked the corners of his lips, catching any cum that had tried to escape. He then came back up and pressed his lips against the blonde's once again, allowing him to taste himself.

"I was right, you still taste good."

Edward was competently flushed and panting. He wanted the sin. Envy could see the hunger in Edward's face. Envy couldn't very welldeny the blondefrom what he wanted, now could he? So, the sin placed his shaft at the blonde's entrance. With one fluid motion, he slid in. Edward let out a pleasure filled scream as he wrapped his arms around Envy's neck.

"Your body seems to have forgotten me."

Edward looked away. Envy mentally slapped himself for bring that up.

"It's not your fault, it's mine."

He softly pressed his lips against Edward's, and began to set a motion. Edward raised his hips so he could feel more of the sins touch. He let go of the Envy's neck and gripped onto his shirt.

"H-harder."

Envy complied and thrushes into Edward harder. The blonde gripped the sins shirt tighter as he climaxed onto Envy's stomach. Envy soon came as well. He slid out of Edward and nuzzled his cheek against the blonde's neck. Both of them were completely spent.

"Envy, are you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"What are gonna do next?"

Envy sat up a leaned against the back of the couch.

"Well, I was going to get a job as a teacher."

"I though you hated kids?"

"Of course not. What would give you that idea?"

"Well, it's just that you and Wrath-"

"Okay, maybe I should rephrase what I said. I don't hate kids, I hate annoying kids."

Edward chuckled a bit.

"So, which school were you going to teach?"

"One of the privet school. They pay a little more."

"Funny thing is, I was going to do the same thing. I wanted to be a English teacher. What about you?"

"History maybe. That was my major in College."

Edward snuggled up with Envy and closed his eyes.

"I'm happy you're back."

"I'm happy to be back."

Edward smiled and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

When Edward finally woke up, he found that he was in his bed. He looked around to see that Envy was no were to be found. He let out sigh. 

'_Maybe it was all a dream.'_

He swung his legs over the side of the side of the bed. He stood up and cringed at the slight pain in his back.

"Nope, it wasn't a dream."

He stretched and walked out and into the living room.

"Envy?"

"Yeah?"

He popped his head from out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Making some noodles. Oh, and your landlord stopped by."

"And you didn't wake me up?"

"You just looked so peaceful! I couldn't very well wake you up from your little nap, so I put our names on the lease."

Edward walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

The next day Envy and Edward decided to getan interview with the school Principle of Central High Privet School. Envy just wore a white shirt and slacks, while Edward wore a dark blue blazer and slacks also. Once they had entered the building, the heading straight to the Principle's office. The secretary told them to take a seat and the Principle would be with them shortly. Envy and Edhad aseat and waited to be called. The sin looked over and saw that Edward was quit jittery. He put his hand on top of Edward's and smiled. 

"It'll be okay. Don't be so nervous."

"O-oka-"

"The Principle will see you know."

Edward jumped causing the secretary to raise a brow. Envy just sighed and got up.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

Edward nodded and got up, following Envy threw the Principle's door. The Principle was a young looking woman. She had blonde long blonde hair, the was did up in a unique kind of ponytails. She had sharp brown eye that were stern, but hid her soft personality.

"Have a seat you two."

Both of them took a seat in front of her.

"My name is Riza Hawkeye. And you two must be Edward Elric and Envy. You both have come to apply for jobs. First off I would like to ask you a few questions about yourselves."

Theyboth nodded.

"First off, I would like to ask about which jobs you are applying for and why. I'll start with you Envy."

"Well…" He stated.

"I'm applying for the job of history teacher. It's fairly simple why I'm want the position. I believe that history is one of the most important subjects there is. You know what they always say, if you don't understand ones past then you're liable to repeat the same mistakes in your future."

"Well said. Next is you Edward."

"I'm here to apply for the job of English teacher. Why? Because I love literature. English is one of most critical class there is. You have to learn how to read and write before anything else."

Riza nodded, agreeing with Edward.

"Now my next question is simple. What is your police on punishment for misbehaving children? I'll start with you this time Edward."

"It would have to depend on what the student was doing."

"Alright then. And what about you Envy?"

"Some here. I can't very well give the some punishment to some one who was talking out of turn and to some one who was out of there seat."

Riza closed her eyes and nodded once more. She like them both. She could tell that they were an honest bunch and really wanted the job. Not to mention that there résumés were out standing.

"Well…I happy to say that you both get the jobs. You can start tomorrow. You'll both be teaching to the Junior."

"Thank you Hawkeye, it was a pleasure talking to you."

"I look forward to working here."

Both of them got up and made there way out of the door. Once that had completely left the school, Edward jumped up and wrapped his arms around Envy.

"We did it!"

"I told you we would."

"Wow…my first job."

"Don't worry; you'll make a great teacher."

Edward pressed his lips against Envy's. Starting tomorrow, his life was going change.

* * *

A/N: YES! The first chapter is done! Review and tell me what you think! 

Wrath: When do I get to come in!

Me: Next chapter.

Fletcher: And me too?

Me: (nods head)

Greed: WAIT! If this is for years later, how old am I?

Me: …38.

Greed: Dammit! That's too close to 40!

Wrath: Well I can tell that math wasn't your best subject.

Greed: You're grounded mister! Now march!

Wrath: Awww come on!

Greed: March!

Wrath: (Trudges away cursing his head off)


	2. Could it be So?

A/N: Aloha! I just had to say that! Over 20 reviews already! Thank you all SOOOOOO much!

Envy and Ed: Were back!

Me: How was your honeymoon?

Envy and Ed: Great!

Envy: We went to Hawaii!

Ed: And we saw Greed there too! It was kinda weird.

Me: What the hell was Greed doing there? GREED GET OUT HERE!

(Greed walks out with a slight tan)

Greed: Yeah?

Me: Were you spying on Envy and Ed?

Greed: Of course not!

Me: …where'd you get the tan from?

Greed: …I uh…I GOT PICTURES OF ENVY AND ED NAKED! I'LL GIVE THEM TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER!

**Warnings:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and maybe love?

* * *

_Could it be So? _

Envy was completely worn-out. To celebrate there new employment, Envy and Ed screwed eachother senseless. Both of them had forgotten that they had to wake up at six in the morning. So now, Envy sat in his new classroom, sleepy and sore. He had only one minute left to straighten himself out before the students started to flood the class. The sin was given an agenda of the curriculum he would have to teach by Ms. Hawkeye. Since he was teaching world history, Envy would have more options on what to teach. First thing on the list, ancient China. The bell rang signaling the beginning of first period. As he though, all of the students started to file in. One of the students caught he eye. He had short blonde hair and his eyes were a darkish blue. He kinda looked like…

"Fletcher."

The kid stopped and turned around. Once he had caught a gleams of the sin, he was, to say the lest, surprised.

"E-Envy? What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"So uh, you know Wrath is in this class right?"

"…shit."

That was the only response he could come up with. Wrath was in THIS class! That was the last thing he needed! He was going to be fired at the end of the day for murder or at least battery! He let out a sigh a rubbed his temples. Before he knew it, the late bell had rung. Envy looked around the room and noticed that Wrath wasn't any where to be found.

'_Maybe he's sick.'_

But as usual, the sin had no such luck. Wrath suddenly came bolting threw the door, panting. Envy knew that Wrath probable had a lameass excuse of why he was late, so waited to see what it was.

"Sorry I was late Teach! I slept in by accident!"

Yup, a lameass excuse indeed.

"And why didn't Greed just wake you up?"

Wrath froze and slowly turned to the teacher's desk. Sitting there couldn't have been who he though it was. Envy was NOT in his classroom. Maybe this was all a dream. Yeah that was it! He was still asleep in his nice comfy bed. The sin pinched himself hoping that he would wake up. Nothing. He was definitely awake.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?"

"Funny, I was just asking myself that some question."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"I'm your teacher."

Wrath grew silent for a moment. This was WAY too surreal.

"So…you're my teacher for the whole year?"

Envy nodded.

"So, could you just give me an 'A' for the rest of the year?"

"No, now take your seat."

"Why? You're not the boss of me!"

"In this building, yes I am. Now take your seat before I drag you over to it and force you down." He said with a smile.

Wrath growled and walked over to his seat. He sat down with a large 'thump', and crossed his arms angrily. This was so embarrassing. Not only was he being bossed around, he was being bossed around by hisolder brotherin front of everybody! Fletcher felt bad for him, so he leaned over and whispered to the disgruntled sin..

"Come on Wrath, it won't be that ba-"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WHISPERING? IT'S ENVY FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

"Don't be so loud Wrath! He might-"

"MIGHT WHAT? KICK ME OUT OF CLASS? LIKE I HAVEN'T BEEN THERE BEFORE!"

Envy let out an aggravated sigh. He reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of chalk. With one swift movement, he threw it a Wrath's head. It was a direct hit on the younger sin's forehead. Wrath gave a 'ouch!' and turned around to give Envy a dark glair. Envy matched his looked with on of his own.

"Would you two lovebirds stop bickering like and old couple? I have a class to teach!"

"Fletcher and I are not going out!"

Wrath was not only red from anger, but even more from embarrassment too. He and Fletcher were just friends! Sure, the blonde would come over now and then, but that didn't mean that they 'loved' each other! They were just friends for gods' sake! Wrath didn't have a lot of self-control, but what little he had, he used right then and there. If he didn't, like his name stated, he would most defiantly unleash his wrath upon his older brother. He sunk down further into his seat, arms still crossed. Envy observed Fletcher for a moment. He saw that the blonde had his head buried down in-between his arms. Wrath could be so blind sometimes.

"Fletcher." He called.

The blonde lifted his head slightly. Envy wasn't surprised that a very heave blush was played across his face.

"I wish to speak to you after class. Do you mind?"

Fletcher shook his head.

"I don't mind."

Envy nodded and let out a sigh. Looking at the clock, he turned back to his class.

"Seeing that my little argument went on longer then I had hoped, it looks like I will have to start class tomorrow. So may do as you please."

* * *

After the bell had rung, the students filed out of the classroom. Fletcher waited by Envy's desk to see what he wanted to talk about. 

"I need to ask you something important."

"W-what?"

"…do you have a crush on Wrath?"

Fletcher turned bright red once again.

"I-I…y-yes I-I do."

"You need to tell him."

"B-but I can't. H-he already likes someone else."

Envy sighed.

"If you don't tell him, then you will never be able to be with him. He'll never know and you'll suffer in the end. Besides, if he rejects you, I'll just kick his ass for turning down someone like you."

Fletcher smiled. Envy was right, if he didn't admit his feeling to Wrath, then he would endure the worst pain ever imaginable. Heartache.

"Thank Envy."

* * *

Edward had just dismissed his last class for the morning. He had assigned all of his class the same book so there wouldn't be and confusion. He took a long stretch and sighed. He had to teach three more classes, but now he would have his lunch break. He was looking over a test that he had given to his students, when he heard a knock come from his door. He was too focused on his work that he didn't look up. 

"I'll be with you in a minute."

"It's only your first day here, and you're already working hard."

Edward looked up to see Envy leaning on the doorframe. The blonde smiled and got up. Walking over to the sin, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a tender kiss.

"So, how is your day going?"

"Well, I got into an argument with Wrath."

"Wrath is in one of your classes?"

"Yup. I was hoping the he wouldn't be, but it seems that luck wasn't on my side this time. But yeah, we got into an argument. In the end I learned that Fletcher likes Wrath."

"Really? That's cute!"

Envy smiled slightly. This was probable the highlight of his day. Holding Edward in his arms made the sin forget about his problems.

"Only three more periods until we can go home."

"Geez Envy, you sound like one of my students."

"Hay, the sooner we get home the, sooner we can get out of these clothes, and the sooner we get out of these clothes…"

Envy then pinned Edward against the wall.

"…the sooner I can have some fun with you."

The sin nipped the side of Edward's neck. The blonde slipped his hands underneath the Envy's shirt and gently ran his nails down his back. The sin's hands slid down to Edward's slender hips. Edward couldn't help it as a soft moan managed to escape his lips.

"Envy."

"Wha?"

"The bell's about to ring."

"Huh?"

Soon after he said that the bell, indeed,rang. Envy placed one more kiss upon Edward's lips before he left.

"See ya after school Chibi-chan."

Edward blushed slightly. He usually didn't like it when people called short, but Envy was the ONLY exception. He watched as the sin turned the corner. It was scary, how can one person be that sexy without even trying? Edward would probable never know.

* * *

Envy watched the clock. There was only three more minutes in the class. He chuckled to himself. Edward was right; he did remind himself of his younger self. Watching the clock, cursing time and hoping it would go faster. Well, he only did this when he was actually awake. He mostly took a nap during seventh period, but lucky Edward was there to wake him up. From the corner of his eye, Envy could see a hand raised. 

"Yes?"

"I was just wounding if we had any homework?"

"Not today. Tomorrow I'll assign you each a history book. You'll have to read the chapter on the Xia Density and answer the questions that go with your reading. Now, I hope you're all writing this down, because I'm not going to repeat tomorrow."

Each of the students scrambled for a piece of paper to write down what Envy had just said. But none of them had a chance, for the bell had rung.

"Class dismissed."

Envy reached into his desk and pulled out his bag. As the students were filing out, Envy managed to squeeze his way passed them. The sin walked back to Edward's classroom and waited until the last student left. He was surprised to see who Edward was talking to. He decided to enter, seeing no harm in it.

"Hay."

Edward and Fletcher stopped there conversation and looked towards Envy.

"Hay Envy."

Fletcher just blushed. That caught Edward's attention. He didn't say anything though.

"So…"

Envy walked over and stood next to Fletcher.

"Have you told Wrath yet?"

Fletcher shook his head.

"I couldn't do it."

Envy sighed while Edward cocked a brow.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Remember when I told you that Fletcher had a crush on Wrath."

"Yeah."

"Well he hasn't told Wrath yet."

"Oh."

"But I will when I go over to his place today!" Fletcher blurted out.

Envy and Ed smiled. Fletcher was a nice kid. The problem was Wrath. He could be a bit of a handful at times, and well, to put it bluntly, a blockhead. If the younger sin took what Fletcher would say to him the wrong way, then that would probable mean the end of there friendship. And that would most definitely crush poor Fletcher.

"I should probable get going. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Wait!"

Edward reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He scribbled on it and handed it to Fletcher.

"Here, if you need anything call use."

"Thanks Ed."

* * *

Once Envy and Ed had gotten home, the sin plopped face first into couch. Work was exhausting, thus the name 'work'. If it wasn't what the definition of work, to get something done by using your energy or ability, then it wouldn't be considered work. Letting out a small chuckle, Edward walked over and to a seat next to him. He gently stroked the sins silky hair. He felt the same way Envy did; tired, worn-out, exhausted, and well, just flat out pooped. Envy crawled over and laid his head in Edward's lap. 

"Rough first day?"

"Yup."

"Don't worry, it'll get better."

Envy looked up at Edward and smiled. He was right. The first day was usually the worst, but after that it was more enjoyable.

"So tell me Envy, did you punish any naughty students today?"

Edward tilted his head in a playful manner.

"No."

Envy sat up and leaned against the couch. Edward smirked.

"Do you want to?"

The blonde slid himself onto Envy's lap. He then pressed his lips against the sins. Envy unbuttoned Edward's shirt and ran his finger down his spine. Edward slipped his tongue into the sin mouth and began to caress the roof of the sin's oral cavity. Envy reached down and squeeze Edward's ass, causing him to lean deeper into the kiss. The blonde moaned at Envy's action. Edward parted from there kiss and moved down to Envy's neck. This felt so good after a hard day at work. Edward knew all the right spots to hit, and when he did, Envy would be overwhelmed with lust. While doing this, the phone rang. Edward didn't stop as Envy answered it.

"Hello?"

From the other side of the, Envy could here Fletcher. He sounded completely hysterical.

"Wait, Fetcher calm down! I can't understand you!"

Envy motioned for Edward to stop. Fletcher took a few deep breaths and started over. Envy listened very closely, as Fletcher explained why he was calling from a payphone, and what happened at Wrath's place. Envy could hear sobbing coming from the blonde on the other line. The sin looked over at Edward, who had a rather considered look on his face.

"Fletcher, you need to tell me where you are."

There was a silence on the other end of the line, and then a 'click'. Envy put the phone down and quickly buttoned his shirt.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain it to you one the way, but right now we need to get over to my house."

"Envy, we need to take an umbrella."

"It's raining?"

Edward nodded.

"It started a little while ago."

Edward could see the worry on Envy's face deepened.

"We need to leave now."

* * *

Once Envy and Ed had reached there destination, Envy had explained what Fletcher had told him. Edward was strangely quite the rest of the way. Envy reached into his pocket and pulled out his house key. Inserting it into the knob, he opened the door. Wrath was sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't noticed the two people that had entered the house. 

"Wrath, we need to talk."

The younger sin sat up and eyed both of them.

"What would we need to talk about?"

"You know damn well what we have to talk about!"

Envy was about to walk over to Wrath, but Edward stopped him. The sin had noticed that he was behaving rather oddly after he had explained the situation to him. Edward had look that Envy could put his finger, manly being that he has never seen him with it before. Was it anger? Edward walked over and stood next to Wrath.

"Why would you do something so hurtful to someone like Fletcher?"

"W-what are you talking about-"

What happened next shocked both of the sins. Edward raised his hand slapped Wrath across the face. Envy quickly rushed over and grabbed Ed before he could cause Wrath any more injury.

"Ed calm down!"

"He said he loved you and what did you do in return? You acted like a complete jerk!"

Wrath finally realized what Edward was talking about.

**Flashback**

_Wrath scratched his head as he tried to do his science homework. It made absolutely no sense! He looked over at Fletcher was speeding threw his homework like it was nothing! _

"_Fletcher, how can you do this?"_

"_It's not that hard. You just divide the speed and theheight."_

"_But what if the heights not listed?" _

"_Then you multiple the speed by what ever the number is, then you get your answer."_

"_Oh, okay."_

_The blonde chuckled. Wrath was such a ditz some times. that was one of the __reason he liked the sin._But now came the hard part. He took a beep breath.

"_W-Wrath, c-can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure."_

"_What would you say if I said that I…liked you more then just a friend?"_

_Wrath stared at the blonde for a moment. There was a deep shade of blush played across his face. The sin suddenly busted into a fit of laughter. _

"_Me? Like you? Yeah right! But thanks for the laugh."  
_

"_I'm not joking Wrath! I like you! There I said it! I like you!"_

_Wrath laughed harder. _

"_This is too funny. How could I love a goody-goody like you?"_

_That struck a cord with Fletcher. Tears began to well up in his eyes._

"_Wrath…you're…you're such a jerk!"_

_Fletcher got up and walked out of Wrath's room. He made his way down the stairs and out of the door. He had never felt like this before. His chest felt tight and heavy. The blonde felt incomplete and unwanted. So he wounded down the streets, not really careering were he ended up._

**Flashback End**

Wrath suddenly felt terrible. He just thought that Fletcher was joking about what he had said. Wrath cursed himself for being so oblivious. Now that he thought about it, he really did like Fletcher. But now there relationship was doomed because of his mouth.

"Where is he?"

"We don't know."

The feeling only got worse. Wrath jumped up and ran to get his shoes. He was going to find Fletcher and was going to apologize for the way he acted.

"I'm going to look for him, you two stay here."

"But, you might need some help."

"No, this is my problem and going to fix it."

Wrath grabbed his coat and made his way out of the door. Envy sighed to himself. Wrath really had grown up quit a bit. He was taking responsibility for actions instead of blaming it on someone else. But there was still something Envy needed to take care of. Why had Edward snapped like that?

"Ed, why did you-"

"When it comes to matters of the heart, I don't fuck around."

"Ed."

Envy's look softened. He could understand what the blonde meant. He had been hurt in is last relationship, and probable didn't like it when people mistreated there loved ones. Envy completely agreed with him. The sin wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Edward didn't need to think about that particular chapter in his past, it would upset him.

"It's okay Ed."

* * *

Fletcher sat on a park bench with his legs pressed against his chest, drenched from head to toe. He didn't really care though. Wrath had broken his heart. His words had hit him hard. He was such a fool to think that the sin could feel the same way about him. 

"I kinda figured you'd be here."

The blonde looked up to see Wrath holding an umbrella over him.

"This is where we first met."

Fletcher just looked away. He knew very well where his was. That was probable the strangest day of his life. He was just sitting there and out of nowhere this kid pops up, telling him all kind of things about him. The next thing the blonde knew, this 'Wrath' character asked him to come over. He couldn't very well decline, seeing how nice he was acting. But that was when they were just kids, now they where older.

"…I'm so sorry for acting like a complete jerk. I didn't understand your feeling. Can you ever forgive me?"

"…Do you…feel…anything more towards me…then just friendship?"

Wrath leaned over and pressed his lips against that of the blonde's. Fletcher was surprised. This was his first kiss. He had wanted it to be with someone he loved, and he saw this as no better time.Parting, the sin wrapped his arms around Fletcher and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Does that answer your questions?"

* * *

A/N: YESSSS! Chapter 2 up and running. 

Envy: I'm a teacher!

Ed: I teach English? Why not Science?

Me: Because that would be too obvious!

Wrath: This was a long chapter.

Me: Hell yeah it was! By the way...Greed! Give me those pictures!

Greed: NEVER! I told you that I'm selling them to the highest bidder! So come on my little fan girls! BID!

Me: Dirty old man.

Greed: I'M NOT OLD! (sulks in corner)


	3. Forgive me

A/N: Hello all! So you all apparently like the Wrath x Fletcher!

Envy: Question! Can we get back to us now! (Points to him and Ed)

Me: Yes, yes, of course!

Ed: Thank you!

Greed: And when the HELL am I going to join this little story!

Me: This chapter.

Greed: Oh…okay.

Me: Yeah so, in this chapter something…'happens'.

Wrath: Ooooooo! Sounds juicy!

Fletcher: Yeah, really juicy!

Ed: …WRATH! What have you done to poor Fletcher? He's acting like…you!

Wrath: Not my fault.

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and…I'm not telling!

* * *

_Forgive me _

The next day of school, things were SLOW. Envy had, once again, stayed up screwing Ed. Not that it was a bad thing. It wasn't until the morning that he noticed something about Ed. It was his hair. If the sex amazing and downright mind-blowing, which it had been, then Edward would keep his hair down. If the sex was satisfying, then he would tie it back in a braid. But, if his hair was tied back in a ponytail, then it could go either way. It was truly amazing what one could learn about there lover. That was the upside. The downside was that he had to show some boring ass movie to his class today. Half of his students looked like they were about to fall asleep. He could relate to them. He was slumped over his desk, eyes half-closed. God he hated this film, he wanted to kill it! Strangle it! Burn it! Poison it! Throw it out the window at lest! He just hated this movie! Thank god it was Friday! This was the last time he would have to do this shit!

'_Someone shoot me.'_

But someone did him one better. There was a knock at the door that snapped Envy out of his daze. He told however it was to come in. He was surprised to see that it was Edward; he had his hair down. Edward opened the door and gently closed it.

"Could I borrow you for a moment Envy?" He said in a low voice.

"Sure."

Envy got up from his chair and followed the blonde out the door. As he did, the sin did a little mental dance. Hay, he was getting out of that boring classroom! Even if they were just standing outside of the door.

"So, what's up?"

"I have to stay after school today to attend detention."

"What, did you get in trouble or something?"

Envy smirked.

"No! I have to stay and watched the kids for and hour. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not."

"I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be surprised that I wasn't home."

Edward leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon Envy's cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch them."

"Wait a minute. If were going to do this, then lets do it right."

Envy wrapped his arm around the blonde waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. With a heavy blush on his face, Edward leaned into the kiss and pressed Envy against a nearby wall. Parting, Edward leaned over and whispered into Envy's ear.

"I'll see you atlunch Envy."

With that he walked away, with a rather smug look on his face.

'_See ya there.'_

The sin let out a sigh and turned back to his classroom. Unfortunately the movie hadn't ended. Envy was going to assign his students a worksheet about the movie but decided against it; seeing that most of his student had fallen asleep. He slumped over his desk and looked at the clock. There was still twenty minutes left in the period. So he reached into his desk and pulled out a whistle. He placed it against his lips and blew. The ENTIRE class jumped, and a couple of poor souls fell out of there chairs. Envy couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay people, I know you're all tired, but we still have quite a bit of class time left."

"That was really uncalled for Envy!"

"Well then, if you weren't asleep then you wouldn't have been startled." Envy shot back at Wrath.

"Well maybe if you were a better teacher then I wouldn't have fallen asleep."

The whole class went silent.

"So I'm a bad teacher? Now would a bad teacher do this? The entire class had detention."

Everyone groaned and shot Wrath evil glares.

"And that…" Envy continued.

"...is what I call good teaching."

* * *

_The heart is a very delicate interment._

Envy walked into Ed's classroom and took a seat on the blonde's desk. The blonde was once again preoccupied with work.

"I'm happy to repot that you'll be having my entire first period for detention."

Edward snapped his head up and gave Envy a perplexed look. This had obviously gotten his attention.

"W-what? I can't have a whole class in here! I could taketwo or three of them, but not ALL of them! What the hell did they do?"

Envy smirked.

"It wasn't the class's fault, it was Wrath's."

"…I'm not even going to ask what he did."

"Best if you don't"

Envy slid over and took a look at what his blonde chibi was doing. He was once again grading tests. Envy was starting was staring wounded how many of these things he gave out! That reminded him. The sin would have to give his students a pop quiz on Monday. Edward put down his pencil and looked back at Envy.

"You know Envy; you should be a little nicer to Wrath."

"I'm not being mean; I'm just giving him tough-love."

"Yeah but, you never know when he might…go away."

Envy just gave him a look. Not really a confused look, and not really a normal look.

"Ed, I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, you've never had one so you have not idea what its like."

_The heart can be broken very easily_

That definitely struck a cord with. Envy didn't know about Al.

"I mean he's just little annoying brat. God, sometimes I just want him gone."

That was the straw that broke the camels back. He slammed his fist against his desk, completely startling Envy.

"Shut up! Dammit, I can see why your mother hates you! You're so fucking thoughtless!"

Edward slapped his hands against his mouth; instantly regretting ever word he had said. That was rather touchy thing to bring up. Envy didn't say anything for a moment, he just looked away. Envy SHOULD have ended to conversation, but no, he couldn't let this slid for some reason.

"And all of this is coming from the little whore how got raped by his ex-lover. You probable loved it when he fucked you!"

He was yelling now. Envy had gotten into Edward's face. He could see that Edward was starting to tear up. It was at that moment that Envy calmed down and had realized what he had done. Edward got up and ran out of the room.

"Ed, wait!"

Edward didn't stop.

_When the heart breaks its hard to put it back together._

* * *

Edward sat in his classroom after school. He had gotten his wish and was allowed to have only three students in his room for detention. They consisted of Wrath, Fletcher, and Rose. Rose was one of Edward's students. She was a brunette with hair that came down to her lower back. Her bangs were dyed pink. She wore the school uniform for the female, which consisted of a blue blazer with the school emblem, and a short skirt that was the same color of her blazer. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were dark blue. She was a nice girl, but she was the kind of…obsessed over those cheesy love novels. They were like a drug to her. She read them during class, which usually earned her a detention or two. But she was a good student altogether. Edward was currently doodling on a piece of paper. He hadn't noticed that he had written out the words 'sorry' and 'I miss you'. Fletcher was the first to notice his teacher's withdrawn state.

"Ed, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh it's just that…nothing, it's nothing."

There was suddenly a loud gasp heard throughout the room.

"Mr.Elric! You're having relationship problems!"

Edward had to hand to this girl, she was good.

"How'd you guess?"

"The sighs were so obvious! So you two had a fight. It was your first one wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Said some harsh words."

Edward didn't answer. Wrath finally focused on what was going on.

"Wait, you had a fight with Envy? What the helldid you two say to one another?"

"Quiet Wrath! I have to assess the situation!"

Wrath just gave her a glare before he sunk back into his seat. Rose stood up and quickly walked over to Edward's desk.

"Mr.Elric, you have to apologize and put as much emotions as you can into it! I've read about these situations more then once! If you don't apologize then your relationship will end up like Mary and Raven's!"

"What happened to them?"

"There was relationship was DOOMED!"

Edward knew that she was exaggerating a bit, but she was right. The best thing to do was apologize like crazy. But would Envy listen to him?

* * *

Envy felt like shit. He needed someone to talk to. Since Edward was out of the question, he decided to call up the one person how offered the most advice to him in his entire life. Greed. The sin waited for him at coffee shop that was located to close to his house. He favored it because it was small, and not that many people knew about it. OnceEnvy had seen Greedrounded to corner,he gave off a slight smile. Greed took a seat in front of him and ran his finger threw his shortdarkish-brownish hair.

"So, what up Envy? You sounded kind depressed."

"Ed and I…we…something happened."

Greed's look instantly changed to concern.

"What happened? Are you okay? Is Ed okay? Does this involve the authorities?"

"No it's nothing like that. We had a…argument."

Greed grew silent for a moment. He then busted into a fit of laughter. He wasn't laughing at Envy to be humiliating, he was laughing because it was only common sense what he was about to tell him.

"It's not funny! I…I said something that really hurt him."

"I'm sorry. But Envy, in ANY relationship their going to be ups and downs. Arguments happen."

"But I…I fell so crappy."

Envy held his head down. He felt so ashamed about what had happened. Edward probable hated him now. He hated himself right now. Greed let out a sigh. His son was quit the character. Edward was Envy first boyfriend and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way. So when corruption started, he didn't know what to do.

"Wh-what do I do now?"

"What do you think?"

"I can't talk to him. He hates my guts."

"Did he say that?"

"N-no."

"Then go apologize."

Envy nodded. He got up and pushed he seat in. Envy was lucky to have someone like Greed around. He was new to these things and needed help when it came to it.

"Greed…thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Envy stood in front of the door to his and Edward's apartment. He knew that Edward was home, seeing that it was after the specified time the blonde had given him. He couldn't very well face Edward after the things had said to him. He didn't mean any of them, but he was upset. He took a beep breath and opened the door. Envy saw that Edward was hunched over the couch, crying his eyes out. Envy felt a lump in his stomach. God, he felt even worse.

"Ed." He said in a low, almost whispering voice.

Edward looked up, completely in shock. He got up and rushed over and threw his arms around the sin.

"Envy, when I came home you weren't here. I got so scared and thought that you had left me."

"Ed-"

"I'm so sorry for the things I said. Please forgive me."

The blonde pressed his head against Envy's chest and cried harder. Envy wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He placed the blonde's behinde his ear and wwhipped away his tears.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course."

Edward reached up and pressed his lips against the sins. He hated not being around Envy, it only made him feel empty. Parting from there lip-lock, Edward wrapped his legs around Envy's waist and placed kisses along his jaw-line. The sin placed his hands on Edward's lowered back, so he wouldn't slip, and carried him into there bedroom. Closing the door behind them, Envy placed Edward down on the bed and straddled his hips. The sin pulled off his shirt and began to undo Edward's. As he was doing so, he leaned over and licked Edward's neck.

"Envy, I want it rough."

"You want it rough huh?"

One of Envy's hands travel down to the blonde's groin. He roughly, but still being gentle, grabbed it, causing Edward to buck up and moan. The sin smirked. Edward ran his nails down Envy's back, causing the sin to groan. Seeing that Envy's liked it, he did it again. This time he groaned louder. It was so much fun getting these reactions out of Envy. The sin reached in Edward's pants and grabbed his shaft. The blonde sharply inhaled as Envy began to stroke it. Edward moaned and pressed hisp lips agianst the sins neck.Envy always hit the right spots.Envy smirked once again and removed his head; earning him a not so pleasant look from Ed.

"W-what the hell Envy. Why'd you stop?"

"Torture."

"What?"

Envy just smirked and sat back.

"Fine."

Edward tackled Envy to the bed and pinned him down.

"If you don't want to fuck me, then I'll just fuck you."

"Oh please be gentle! For I am nothing more then just a pure virgin!" He said in an extremely sarcastic voice.

"You're so weird Envy."

"But you love me anyways."

Edward chuckled and pressed his lips against the sins.

_When the heart is put back together, everything can once again be at peace._

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down!

Envy: I'M SO SORRY EDO!

Ed: Apology accepted.

Greed: I was in the story! YES!

Wrath: But it was such a small role.

Greed: …I hate you.

Wrath: No you don't.

Greed: …DAMMIT!

Ed: Hay Envy! I've got an idea!

Envy: What?

Ed: (Reached into his pocket and pulls out a little blue pill) Take this little pill and meet me in your bedroom in about…five minutes.

(Ed walks away)

Envy: (Looks at pill and takes it) I wounded what that was...HOLY HELL! WAS THAT A-

Greed: Looked like it to me.

(Envy starts off after Ed)

Me: Any guesses of what the pill was from the reviewers? Hehe.


	4. Passionate Romance

A/N: Hello all! Thank you for reviewing! Yes I do have to admit, the things Envy said were a little harsh. Oh and where areEnvy and Ed?

Wrath: There still in Ed's room.

Me: Uh, what kind of pill did Ed give Envy Greed?

Greed: …Viagra.

Me: Oooooookay. Well they won't be joining us until after this chapter.

Wrath: Yup.

Me: …IT HAS JUST STRUCK ME THAT I HAVE ONLY HAD ONE YAOI SCENE!

Greed: Tis a crying shame!

Me: So there will be LOTS of yaoi in this chapter! (Two scenesat the most) Oh and Greed, he's not that old!

Greed: Yeah! I'm still in my thirties!

Wrath: …that's kinda old.

Greed: IS NOT! (Goes over and sulks in a corner)

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and desk sex!

* * *

_Passionate Romance_

Envy had woken-up at 8:00 in the morning feeling quit refreshed. When he and Edward had to teach, they would have to wake up at 6:00 in the morning. It was a nice change not having towake up so early; even if it was for only two days. Envy looked over and saw that Edward was still cuddled up next to him asleep. The sin smiled and softly stroked Edward's hair. Edward moved around a little and groaned.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"A little after eight."

Edward opened his eyes, sat up and stretched. Envy marveled at the blonde's body. 'Absolutely beautiful' and 'begging to be fucked' were the only things Envy could think of. So he reached over and began to lick the side of Edward's neck.

"I see someone's hungry this morning."

Envy smirked and pushed Edward back down onto the mattress. Seeing that Envy didn't wear a shirt to bed, that was one less thing Edward had to deal with. So he just reached down and pulled off Envy's boxers. He lightly ran his fingers across the sins spin, casing him to give off a small shiver. Envy took this time to run his fingers threw Edward's hair, massaging his scalp. Edward placed his fingers on the sins chin, brought it up, and roughly pressed his lips against the sins. Envy parted his lips, and in an instance, Edward darted his tongue into the sins mouth. The blonde caressed the top of Envy's tongue, while Envy caressed the bottom of his. Edward raised his hips slightly and rubbed his groin against Envy's. Both of them let out moans as the friction between them became hotter. Envy reached down and removed Edward's boxers. They still continued to grind against each other, causing the other to moan louder. Finally parting from there lip-lock, Envy and Ed panted with a huge blush spread across there face's.

"That felt good."

"We've barely started."

Envy smirked. He ran his finger down Edward's chest until he came to the blonde's groin. Envy rubbed the blonde's inner thigh. Edward raised his hips again and let out a moan. Envy's smirked widened as he took the blonde's shaft into his hand. He pumped at a slow pace, but gradually became faster. Envy removed his hand and kissed his way down the blonde's body. Once he came to Edward's erection, he gave it a long lick. Edward snapped his head back as Envy inserted his shaft into his mouth.

"So…good." He moaned out.

The blonde ran his fingers threw Envy hair, gently pushing him down; making him deep-throat his shaft. Envy hummer, causing a vibration that sent Edward over the edge. Ed tensed up, gripping the sins mane, as he came. Envy licked his way back up to Edward lips, all the while leaving a milky-white streak of cum. Envy kissed the blonde as he inserted himself into him. Edward wrapped his arms around him and pulled the sin against his body. He then suddenly felt a hand travel down his torso and wrap around his shaft once again. Envy thrust into the blonde hard and quick. And that was how Envy pumped Edward's shaft. The blonde raised his hips again, so Envy could thrust into him deeper. Edward gripped the sin tighter as he rammed intohis prostate. He was about to lose himself. Envy could tell, so he sped up, making Edward arch his back more. The blonde completely lost it and came onto Envy's hand. Not too soon after, the sin came as well. They both lay there, sweaty, panting, and completely flushed. Envy began to lick the blonde's ear.

"Envy, Lust and Wrath are supposed to come over today. They called last night."

"WHAT? AT WHAT TIME?"

"OW! That's my ear! Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Sorry! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up."

Envy pressed his head against Edward chest. He was tired and really didn't want to deal with his relatives this point.

"What time did they say they were coming over?"

"Lust didn't say-"

Before Edward could get his sentence out. There was a knock at the door followed by the voice of Lust saying 'Were here Envy-chan!'. Envy and Ed quickly scurried over to gather some type clothing. There was another knock followed by Wrath who said 'Would you two stop screwing each other for ten seconds and open the damn door!'. Once both of them had at lest there boxers on and a T-shirt, they went to answered the door. When the door was open, Envy reached over and put Wrath into a head-lock.

"Hay! You can't assault one of your students!"

"One, were not in school and two, you're annoying the hell out of me."

"Envy! Don't you know that it's impolite to try and kill your brother in front of a lady!"

Envy let out a loud sigh and slowly released his younger bother. Lust then walked over and pulled Edward into a tight hug. Edward would have enjoyed it, if Lust's breast weren't suffocating him.

"Oh Edo-kun! I missed you sooooo much! You don't come to Hot Topic as often!"

"…Lust."

"Yes Edo!"

"…I can't breath."

Lust looked down to see that her breast had nearly engulfed Edward's head.

"Oh sorry!"

She let go of him and back away. The blonde took a deep breath and let it out. Wrath busted into a fit of laughter, but stopped once Envy slapped the back of his head.

"So Envy, you know Valentines Day is coming up! And you better get Edo-kun something nice!"

"I will! I will! Geez!"

"Don't worry about it so much Envy. You don't have to get me anything big."

Edward wrapped his arms around Envy and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Edward didn't need material things to prove that Envy loved him. All he needed was Envy. Edward and Envy were getting into it a little too much, so Edward's hand began to roam Envy's body.

"You two do realize that you still have company over."

The two quickly parted and blushed.

"Oh, uh, sorry about."

* * *

An hour after later, Wrath and Lust had to leave for work. Surprisingly, Envy had found out that Wrath worked part-time at Hot Topic. The younger sin said he did it for the discounts, but Ed could obviously tell he did it for Fletcher. And he was correct. Greed had told Wrath to get a job, so the present he would give Fletcher would feel more special. Hell, Wrath just picked a job that portrayed what he licked, and like Ed he just LOVED Hot Topic. And that's where he'd work. Now that both of them were gone, Envy decided that he wanted to play a little game with Edward. 

"Hay Ed, you wanna make a little bet with me?"

"Uh, sure, why not. What kind of bet?"

Envy smirked.

"Well, I wanted to see how much hot sauce you can hold."

"Oookay. And what if I win?"

"You get to be on top."

"And if you win?"

"You have to wear a certain article of clothing to school on Monday."

"Okay, I'll play."

Envy's smirk widened.

"Oh and there a twist. Instead of drinking water to cool your mouth, we'll be drinking…milk."

Edward visible cringed at the word 'milk'.

'_What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

Envy and Ed sat at the kitchen table. Four shot glasses filled with suicide hot sauce werein front of them, along with a glass of milk. Envy picked up once of the shot glasses and downed the entire thing. Edward eyed his glass for a moment, picked it up, and hesitantly drank it. He began to cough a little trying to keep it down. 

"You know we could just stop now."

"And let you win? Now way!"

Envy admired the little chibi's spunk.

"Alright then."

He picked up another shot glass and fished it off. They kept this up until there was only one glass left. Ed looked like he was about to puke and Envy looked completely flushed.

"Whoever keeps this last glass down is the winner."

Envy downed the last glass and exhaled sharply. Edward couldn't take this anymore. So he pushed his glass away, instantly declaring Envy the winner.

"You win! Can I please have some water now?"

"Sure."

Edward raced over to the sink and stuck his mouth under it. His mouth felt like a hellish inferno, burning his tastes buds. He probable wasn't going to tastes anything for a little while. Once he had cooled it down, Edward let out a sigh and tookhis seat back at the kitchen table.

"So, what are you going to make me wear?"

"…women's underwear."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Because I think you'll look cute in them. Oh and, you still get to be on the top tonight. "

"Really?"

Envy nodded.

"Can I use toys?"

"Sure."

Edward got up and walked over to the sin. He sat in his lap and trailed his lips over Envy's ear.

"Can I be rough?"

"Sure. Just don't get TOO carried away."

"Me carried away? Never."

* * *

Monday, back to school time. Envy was sore as hell. Edward had gotten carried away. Yes is felt good, but GOD! And now his back and ass ached. He had a limp and some of the other teachers questioned why. He just gave them the old 'fell down a few stairs while coming to work' and that 'he was fine'. He smirked to himself every time he told it, because in the back of his head he secretly wanted to say 'my boyfriend fucked my brain out using multiple toys, and it felt SO good. But now my ass hurts like hell.' It would have been funny just to see there reactions. But he stuck to his story about the stairs. So now he sat in his fourth period class, trying to forget about the pain that was starting to subside. 

"Okay people, we're going to have a little pop quiz. Don't panic too much, its open note."

A hand raised and Envy called on the kid.

"Yes?"

"But you didn't tell us to take notes."

"Your problem, not mine."

There was a groan hear throughout the room. Envy stood up and began to pass out the test papers, all the while making sure that he made it look like there was nothing wrong with his walk. Envy had successfully passed out all the papers, and was now heading back to his desk. He plopped down in his chair and enjoyed the silence that had over taken the room. He could finally think to himself in peace.

'_Those black panties I put on Ed looked really cute.'_

'_Maybe you should take them off of him at lunch.'_

'_Maybe I will.'_

Envy tried to suppress a chuckle, but failed. A few of his students looked up at him, but the rest were to preoccupied with there tests. You know, the ones who didn't take notes.

"This'll be fun."He said to himself in an evil voice.

The bell rang signaling he end of fourth and the beginning of lunch. There were once again groans herd throughout the room.

"One more thing before I dismiss you. It would be useless to tell your friend the answer to the test; I made it so everyone of my period has a different quiz. You can go now."

* * *

Envy knocked on Edward's door, and waited for a response. Once the sin had gotten one, he opened the door and stepped in. Edward didn't notice that Envy had locked the door as he closed it. 

"So, anything new to report?"

"Well my back still hurts. Oh yes! And I'm feeling extremely horny right now."

Envy walked over to his blonde chibi and pressed his lips against him. Edward pulled him closer. I didn't take Ed long to realize where he was and what he was doing with Envy. He pushed him away slightly and blushed.

"E-Envy we can't do this here."

"Why not? I've already locked the door. No ones going to walk in on us."

Envy did have a point. So Edward ripped open Envy's shirt and began to ravage the sins neck. Envy pressed Edward against the side of his desk and spun him around, so that he was facing away from the sin. Envy reached in front of the blonde's body with his left hand and began to unbutton his shirt, all the while his right hand was undoing Edward's pants. Edward let out a moan as Envy caressed his throbbing erection. Once the sin had undone Edward's shirt, he pulled the shirt down a little ways past his shoulder. The sin nipped on Edward's exposed, causing him to let out louder.

"Envy, I can't wait any longer."

Envy pulled down the blonde's pants, so they were around his ankles.

"I see your still wearing the panties."

"There surprisingly comfortable."

"You're really kinky, you know that."

Edward chuckled. Envy pulled down the underwear and unzipped his fly. He pressed his shaft against Edward's backside and pushed in. The blonde moaned again. He turned his head and pressed his lips against Envy's. The sin placed his hand on the blonde'ships and began to thrust into Edward. The blonde couldn't take much more. He let out another loud moan as he came. Sure enough Envy came after him. The sin slid out of Edward and nuzzled his cheek againstthe blonde'sshoulder.

"The bell's about to ring."

"Then we should start getting dressed."

* * *

Once Envy and Ed had gotten home, Envy plopped down on the couch. He needed a long nap so he could get ride of some of the soreness he still felt. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, the phone rang. Edward was about to reach for it, but Envy stopped him. 

"You take a bath, I'll get it."

Edward nodded and headedto the bathroom. Envy picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's been awhile Envy."

"…who is this?"

"I'm surprised at you Envy! How could you forget your dear old friend Kimblee?"

Envy froze and nearly dropped the phone.

"H-how the fuck did get this number?"

"I have my ways. You should know that already. But anyhoo, we'll be seeing each other soon."

With that the phone clicked. Edward stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He noticed the strange look on Envy's face. So,he walked over and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting way.

"Who was on the phone?"

That snapped Envy out of his daze.

"…It was…no one important."

The sin closed his eyes and sighed.

'_I'd hoped he'd never find me. Looks like my luck has run out for good.'_

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down! 

Wrath: I liked the ending!

Greed: Yeah, what was up with that?"

Me: You'll see.

(Envy and Ed FINALLY come out of Ed's room)

Geed: Dude, you two have been in there for like… (Looks a clock) five hours!

Wrath: That's got to be a new record!

Envy: What are you two talking about?

Ed: Yeah, We were in my room playing Halo co-op mode.

Greed: …

Wrath: …

Me: …liars

Envy and Ed: HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT?

(Wrath, Greed, and I all walk away, not wanting to ask anymore questions)


	5. Discomfort of the Mind

A/N: Aloha (I just like saying that!)! Thank you all SOOOOOO much for reviewing! I do agree that Envy and Ed are horny little bastards! That's not a bad thing though! Now I would like to announce that there will be other characters from the other story appearing this one, but it will be little ways threw.

Envy: Really? Like who?

Me: Oh come on! Like I would spill that easily!

Envy and Ed: …damn.

Me: So anyway, there's more yaoi in this chapter!

Ed and Envy: YES!

Me: Something happens to Ed!

Ed and Envy: NO!

Ed: Must you always torture me!

Me: Don't worry it's nothing like that.

Ed: Oh…okay.

Me: Oh and Greed is in this chapter too.

Greed: HELL YEAH!

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and a little scare.

* * *

_Discomfort of the Mind _

That night Envy lay next to Edward, who had already fallen asleep. Envy just couldn't sleep after the phone call he had gotten from Kimblee. The sin had thought that he was nothing more then a distance past. Something he had tried completely block out. With a sigh, he sat up in bed. Swinging his legs over the side, Envy made sure to remove himself from the bed without disturbing Ed. Once he was out, the sin made his way to the living room. Plopping down on the couch, he picked up the phone and dialed his house number.

'_Please be home.'_

Finally after five rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

It was Greed, and he sounded pretty dame groggy.

"Uh, hi Greed."

"…Envy…it's three in the morning."

"I know, I know. It's just that…I-I got a phone call today."

"And?"

Envy paused for a moment.

"It…it was from Kimblee. He knows where I live."

"…shit."

"You know as well as I do that it's only a matter of time before he comes after me. But I'm more worried about Ed."

"Have you told him?"

"…no. He doesn't need to know, not yet."

"Envy-"

"I know. I'll tell him when the time is right."

Greed just let out a sigh.

"Alright Envy. We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

"See ya there."

With a yawn, Greed hung up the phone. Envy stretched himself out on the couch and also yawned. It was late and he had to work in the morning.

'_I'll deal with this later.'_

* * *

Edward woke up to an empty bed. He looked around to find that it was still pretty dark out. So he hopped out of bed, along with the blanket he had with him, and made his way to the living room. Once he caught a gleams of Envy sprawled out on the couch, he walked over to him and nestled against the sins chest; wrapping the blanket around both of them. 

'_Goodnight Envy.'_

* * *

Once morning finally rolled by, Envy cringed as the sunlight from the window hit his face. As he did so, the sin noticed that there was a weight on his chest. He cracked open an eye open and smiled, once he saw the sleeping blonde napping on top of him. 

"Ed."

He rubbed his back, and sure enough Edward started moving. Ed opened his eyes and yawned.

"Morning."

"Good morning. Why were you out here last night?"

"I, uh, needed to take care of something."

Edward gave him a little look, but shrugged it off. He sat up and took a nice long stretch. As he did so, he felt Envy wrap his arms around him and pull him back down against his body. Edward reached up and began to nip along the sins jaw line.

"Looks like I'll be the one doing the screwing, seeing that you're already on your back."

"Just as long as you don't go overboard! Meaning, I don't walk out of here limping like I just got hit by a car."

"Oh please can I?"

"Not today. Maybe Friday."

"…deal."

Envy smirked as Edward ghosted his lips across his ear. In doing so, Envy felt one of the blonde's hands reach underneath his shirt. The sin inhaled sharply as Edward ran his finger down his chest.

"E-Ed."

"Uh-huh?"

"T-too rough."

"Oh."

Edward removed the sins shirt and began to lick along the marks that he had made, apologizing. Envy moaned as the blonde's tongue hit his skin. His breath hitched as Edward nipped his way down the sins torso. He stopped at Envy's navel and viciously attacked the sensitive skin around it. Just as Edward was about to pull down the sin boxers, the phone rang.

"Don't stop."

Edward nodded and continued his way down to Envy's groin. The sin picked up the phone, and wasn't too surprised to here that it was Greed.

"Hay Envy! I just remember that I don't know your work hours."

"Oh. There FUCK!"

"Wha? Are you okay Envy?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm FINE!"

"…ooookay. So what are your hours?"

"From SEVEN! to THREE!"

"…are you sure you're okay?"

Envy didn't answers that time. He just let out a loud moan as he came. Edward came back up and roughly pressed his lips against the sins, savoring the taste of them.

"Uh, Envy, you still there?"

"Y-yeah. You can come over at 3:59, o-okay?"

"…yeah, sure. Oh! And tell Ed I said hi!"

"Hi Greed!"

"I knew it! Geez Envy! I didn't know you had THAT much stamina-"

Envy hung up the phone as he pressed his lips against Edward's once again. While in there lip-lock, Edward reached down and pulled off his boxers. Envy knew what was coming next, so opened his legs slightly. The blonde placed a finger at the sins entrance. Before he slid any of his digits into Envy, the sin parted from there kiss whispered into his ear.

"We unfortunately don't have time for that."

Edward looked up at the clock, which was adjacent from the phone. It red 6:40, and both of them needed to be at work at seven. The blonde cursed a little for not have enough time to play with Envy more. But hell, there was always time when the both of them got home. So, he removed his fingers and replaced it with his shaft. To get in one last little tease, Edward took his sweet little time inserting himself. He wasn't even half way in before Envy realized what the blonde was doing. So, he took matters into his home hands. Envy pushed forward, making Edward insert himself all the way. Both of them emitted a loud gasp, Edward, from the sudden tightness and Envy from the blonde's presence.

"D-dammit Envy."

"I-It's your fault for t-teasing me."

Edward smirked. He leaned down and nipped at the sins neck, as he thrust into Envy's body. Envy let out a string of moans as Edward hit his sweet spot repeatedly.

"Does that feel good?" He said in a seductive tone.

Envy answered with a loud moan. Edward's smirked widened. The blonde hungrily kissed Envy as his pace speed up. Envy was about to come, so he clung to Edward's shirt as he waited for the sensation to take over his body. It was already too late for Edward. He gripped the couch cushion and cried out Envy's name. The sin couldn't hold back anymore, and he came also. Edward slid out of Envy and collapsed on top of him. Both of them tried to steady there breathing. Once that was done, Edward sat up and leaned against the couch. Envy soon joined him.

"Hay Envy?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound a little strange, but have you ever walked around the house naked?"

Envy broke down into a fit out laughter. That was probable the most random thing he had EVER heard.

"No, have you?"

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"Just something I was thinking about."

"…you're just as weird as me."

"I know." He said with a smile.

* * *

Envy and Ed had managed to get to work on time. They gave each other one last kiss before the left for there classrooms. Envy entered his class and was surprised to see both Wrath and Fletcher in their seats. Well, he was more surprised to see Wrath. 

"You two still have ten minutes before the bell rang ya know."

"We know." They said in unison.

Envy cocked a brow but didn't ask questions. He didn't need to really, seeing that he already knew the answer.

"So tell me Wrath, how was the kiss Fletcher gave you a minute ago?"

"It was great! Oh! I mean…shit."

Wrath blushed as he slid down in his seat.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Wrath." Envy said while writing something on the board.

Wrath was about to unleash a long line of curse upon his bother, but he remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He got up and walked over to his older brother.

"Here. Some guy told me to give this to you."

He handed the piece of paper to Envy, and went back to his seat. Envy opened the folded note and read it. His eyes grew large as he finished.

_Your little blonde boyfriend looks cute Envy, not to mention your little brother_

_-Kimblee_

Envy balled up the piece of paper.

'_Shit. I hadn't expected him to catch on this quick.'_

"Wrath, where did you get this from?"

"I told you already. From some guy…he looked kinda familiar."

"Where did you see him?"

"Why the hell are you interrogating me?"

"Answer the damn question Wrath!"

Wrath was seriously starting to get scared. His brother had never acted like _this_ before.

"H-he was hanging around on the out side of the house."

'_Dammit he even knows where Wrath lives. This isn't good.'_

Envy placed his head against the blackboard. His life was starting to careen down into the lowest part of hell. He needed to do something before anything could happen to his family or even Ed.

"I'm…I'm sorry for yelling Wrath."

"It's okay."

* * *

"Mr. Elric, are you okay?" 

Rose had snapped Edward out of his daze he had gone into. He was thinking about Envy, mostly about the look he had the other day. He looked completely terrified about something. And then there was this morning. Envy had lied to him. He was hiding something from him, but the sin probable had good reason for it.

"Mr. Elric?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. Anyway, read the next chapter in your books in class, there's no homework."

Everyone reached into there bags, and pulled out there assigned book. While they were silently reading, Edward zoned out again.

'_Envy'_

* * *

"Envy?' 

"Yeah?"

"Would you tell me it you were cheating on me?"

Envy stared at the blonde for a moment. The question was one that Edward had never even uttered, because he already knew the answer to it. If he already knew, then why would he ask it? Was he unsure about something?

"Nope." Envy answered truthfully.

"W-why not?"

"Because I would never do such a thing." (He means cheat)

Edward placed his head on the sins shoulder.

"I would never do or, at lest attempt, to do something so stupid."

The blonde giggled and snuggled closer to his sin. Envy was right. He would never leave Edward for some other person. That would be down right cruel, and Envy wasn't like that.

"I love you Envy."

"I love you too Ed."

Envy meant the word, but was afraid of them all the same. He didn't want Edward to get in any shape or form by Kimblee.

'_I'm going to protect you, no matter how hard I have to fight.'_

"Oh, and Envy, I have to stay after school again."

"W-why?"

"I have to grade a couple of projects the kids did."

"Couldn't you do it at home?"

"Do you really want me to drag home twenty-seven poster boards?"

"…no."

"Don't worry; it'll only take and an hour."

Edward leaned up and kissed Envy's cheek.

'_Please be careful Ed.'_

* * *

After a long hour of grading projects, Edward was completely worn out. He took a long stretch and sighed. Envy was most likely waiting for him. That brought a smile to his face. With one last stretch, he stood up and began to gather his things. Once done, he walked out of his classroom. Edward said goodbye to some of the other teacher that were walking threw the hallway. The blonde took a deep breath as he reached the outside. It was a nice day out, and he liked the afternoon sun shinning down on him. Edward strolled down the street, taking his time. It wasn't too long after that he noticed another pair of footsteps behind him. He ignored it at first, but then it had gotten closer. Just as Edward was about to speed up, a arm wrapped around his neck and waist. He instantly started to panic. He suddenly felt his hair being sniffed. He let out a loud yelp. 

"Stop it! Let go of me!"

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you…well, not right now anyway."

"W-what the fuck do you want?"

"I want you to tell Envy something."

"How do you know Envy?"

"Were old friends."

Edward didn't want to questions this guy any further. If he was an old friend, then why had Envy never mentioned him?

"I want you to tell Envy that the serpent has arisen once again."

Edward heard the rustle of clothing, along with the sound of metal.

"Oh and so you don't forget-"

He placed a blade near the blonde cheek, and made a deep cut. Edward screamed out in pain. The guy had let go of him and before Edward could turn around he was gone.

* * *

Envy waited eagerly for Edward to come threw the door. Greed had already come over, and was also waiting for Edward. When Envy heard the doorknob giggle he jumped up. Edward bolted threw the door and tightly wrapped his arms around the sin. Envy noticed that was shaking, and there was something wet and sticky against his cheek. He thought that it might just have been tears, seeing that Edward was crying. He was partially right. He ran a finger against it and drew it back revealing…blood. 

"Ed, what happened?"

Edward began to jumble his sentences, so it was hard for Envy to understand him, but he did catch one thing that the blonde had said.

"W-what did this guy tell you?"

"H-he said t-that the serpent has arisen o-once again."

Envy grew pale. This was getting out of hand.

"Envy."

He looked towards Greed.

"You need to tell him now."

"I'll tell him. I'll tell him everything."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5 DONE! I left you guys with a cliffhanger!

Ed: That wasn't AS bad as what you did to me in the last story.

Envy: EDO-KUN! (Hugs Edward REALLY tight)

Ed: Aww I'm sorry for making you worry.

Me: That's so cute!


	6. My shame, My unforgivable Sin

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews-

Envy: STOP YAKING, AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: And I would also like to thank-(suddenly noticed that I am surrounded by Envy, Greed, Wrath and Ed.)

Envy: GET HER!

(All of them tie up, and throw me in the closet)

Envy: Yes! NOW I'M IN CHARGE! From now on there will be an Envy note!

E/N: It feels soooo good to be on top!

Ed: …but your on top all of the time.

Envy: …not like that Ed.

Ed: Oh…I knew that!

Greed: You two really should…you know…not have THAT much sex.

Envy and Ed: …GET HIM!

(Everyone (except DTG) ties Greed up, and sends him in the closet)

Envy: That's better. Now Wrath, you can take care of the warning, while Ed and me play Halo.

Wrath: Yes sir!

**Warnings: **Envy's bad grammar (Hehe), rebellion, and the truth about Envy's past!

* * *

_My shame, My unforgivable Sin_

After Edward had calmed down a bit, Envy had fetched the first-aid kit, and began to treat the wound on the blonde's face. Once done, Envy sat next to him and began to explain his painful past.

* * *

_I was only fourteen when I first met him; the guy that would change my life for the worst. It was during the beginning of the school year; I always did hate school. _

Envy slammed his lockers shut. Dante had once again beaten him. Why? The sin wasn't sure this time. Envy pressed his forehead against the cool metal, sighing; not once did he noticed that there was someone ogling his body. Seeing that he was wearing nothing but a black tank-top; with one of the straps slightly hanging off of his shoulder. On his legs was nothing more then a pair of blue jeans. Wouldn't you stare?

"What do we have here?" Came a smooth voice.

Envy lifted his hand, and looked towards the person. Amethyst stared into those of deep amber. Envy had never seen this guy before. But when you're in a school of about eight hundred, you don't expect to see everyone. This guy looked sharp for a high school student. A dark blue silk shirt was worn, along with a pair of cargo-pants. His hair was slicked back with what looked like a large amount gel. On his feet were heavy looking boots; ass kicking boots as Envy would call them.

_I could already tell that he wanted something from me, something I would never give him. After that moment I learned that the guys name was Kimbley _(Please tell me if I'm spelling his name wrong)_, an upper classmen. It hadn't been more then three day's after we had met, that I had started to hate this guys guts. _

Kimbley lay curled up on the ground, holding his groin. He had, for the millionth time that day, tried to hit on Envy, so Envy hit him back. And did Envy kick HARD. The sin was just leaning against the wall, smirking down at his fallen foe.

"Was that really necessary?" Kimbley ask.

"I told you to fuck off. But you just had to put your hand on my thigh. Bastard."

"Envy." Came a small voice.

Envy titled his head to the side. His little brother was standing by the stairs, with a sadden look on his face. Envy just ignored him at first, but then he walked over and started to tug on his shirt.

"Envy." He called again.

"What?" He growled.

Wrath took this as a sign to make what he had to say fast. Envy was never a nice person to be around, especially when he was in a fowl mood. Which Wrath had caught him at.

"W-when is mommy coming home."

Envy reached down, and grabbed the collar of Wrath's shirt. The younger sin squirmed as Envy's grip tightened.

"You really wanna know? She's never coming back. You know why? Because she hates us, always has. And no one fucking loves you."

Tears began to well up in Wrath's eyes. Envy released him, and Wrath scurried back up the stairs. Kimbley had finally recovered from his beating.

"You're quite the brutal one."

"Fuck you."

Kimbley pushed Envy up against the wall, and began to suck on the sin's neck.

"You know what? You're really sexy when you're angry."

"Do you really want to be kicked in the balls again?"

_A year went by, and I still didn't give a shit about Kimbley. But he did show me a thing or two about organized crime. The first thing I learned was that once you're in, you can never leave the 'family'. Somewhere in the process I agreed to join Kimbley's little group. What can I say; I was a rebellious little prick back then. Kimbley was a crafty son-of-a-bitch, and could find out anything about anyone, right down to the day they had scrapped there knee when they were six. He was that powerful. _

"Why the hell are we at a Tattoo Parlor?"

Envy eyed the old looked shop. On the outside was a sign with neon red lights that red "BODY ART.'

"Because one, that pretty little skin of yours needs a little ink, and two-"

Kimbley wrapped his arms around Envy's waist.

"I'll look sexy on you."

The sin pushed himself way from him, and dusted him off. Kimbley walked over, and opened the door for Envy. Envy growled a little, feeling like a girl being treated nice by her boyfriend. Ick. Envy gave him a dark glare as he entered the parlor. There was a man sitting behind a counter, with a bored exasperation on his face. Once he saw the two, he perked up.

"Piercing or tattoo?"

"Tattoo." Kimbley answered causally.

"Do you know what kind you would like? Or should I show you some examples?"

Kimbley grinned.

"My friend here will be getting this, only in red."

Kimbley showed the guy his hand. On it was something Envy had never noticed before. It was a serpent…eating his tail? In the center of it was what looked to be a star.

"Okay, I can do that. Now where do you want it?"

"On-"

"One his thigh." Kimbley cut in.

"WHAT?"

"I can do that." The guy said.

He got up and walked to the back on the shop, gesturing for the two teens to do the same.

* * *

Envy showed no sigh of pain whatsoever, as the needle pierced his skin. Kimbley was quite impressed at the tolerance the sin had for pain. The only thing that bothered Envy was that he had to take down his pants…in front of Kimbley no less. So he was pretty damn sure that he was staring at his nether regions. Thank god he wore boxers today. 

"You a pretty tough dude. I've seen grown men tear up by now."

"I've been thought worse." Envy never broke his concentration.

Envy had been though worse, much worse. Getting this tattoo was nothing compared to one of Dante's beating. Before he knew it, the guy doing his tattoo back away, and declared that he was done. Envy looked down, and he had to admit, it did look good.

"Okay dude's, how will you be paying for this?"

Kimbley reached into his pocket, and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at the guy's head, and fired. Envy didn't move, he just sat there, not daring to look at the corpse on the ground.

"What…what did you do?"

"Pull your pants up Envy." He said calmly.

"What the fuck do you do Kimbley?" Envy said much louder.

Envy stood up, and quickly pulled up his pants.

"Envy, come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Envy tried to strike Kimbley, but he harshly grabbed the sins wrist.

"Let go!"

"Just calm down Envy. Besides, this won't be the first time you'll see a dead body."

Envy didn't like the look in his eye. It was a look of pure pleasure. Kimbley had just killed someone, and he was taking pleasure in it? The sin tried to yank his arm away from the psychopath, but had no such luck.

"Now Envy, I don't want you to tell anybody about this. I wouldn't want to hurt my little Envy." He said while squeezing the sins wrist tighter.

Envy didn't want to get hurt, so he nodded. Kimbley released Envy, and put a smirk on his face.

"From now on, you're going to be my little helper."

_From that day on, I was Kimble's 'little helper'. I did none of the killing though, my main job was to watch. I would always look away as he people pleaded for me to help them. I could have helped them, but I was too afraid to. Afraid of what might happen to me if I snitched on Kimbley. Another year went by, and had become severely depressed. I snapped atanyone that dare to even utter a word to me. _

Envy lay on his couch, not caring that he had a hell of a lot of homework to do. Greed walked over to him, and sighed. Envy seemed really sulky lately, and Greed didn't like to see he nephew like that.

"Why don't you do something probative?"

"Fuck off." Envy spat.

"Could you please reframe from using that language…in the house at lest?"

"Oh look, the asshole used a big word."

Envy then got up, and made his way to his room. Once there, he locked the door and began searching for his CD player. He looked underneath his bed, and finally found it. Placing the headset one, he jacked the volume up, so that he could hear nothing but the music playing. He wanted to block out everything that had seen over the last year.

'_I hate everyone. Those people got what was coming to them.'_

'_Is that what you really think?'_

'_That's what Kimbley told me.'_

'_But is that what YOU believe?'_

'_I…I…I don't know anymore.'_

Envy turned over on his side; trying to forget. As he did, Greed began to pound on the door.

"Envy open up! We need to talk now!"

The younger sin just ignored it. Greed was getting fed up, so he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a credit-card. He stuck it in the crack of the door, and giggled the lock. Once he heard the 'click', he busted threw the door. Envy didn't even bother to move. Greed walked over and took the headset away from him.

"Give those back!" Envy yelled.

"Not until you tell my why you're hanging around with Kimbley."

"How do you know him?"

"That's not the point! This guy has been sent to Juve! You shouldn't be hanging around him!"

"Get out! I don't care about what the hell you think! Just get out!"

"But Envy-"

"I said get out!"

_I hated the world. On more then one occasion, I wanted to kill myself. I thought that there was nothing in the world left for me. I wanted to end it all. But, I didn't. I didn't know it at the time, but Fate was about to play a curl joke on me. One that would drive me over the edge._

Envy had gotten a call from Kimbley that night. Envy looked at his clock and growled. It was a Saturday, and it was 9:00 at night. Envy liked to sleep early on the weekends, mainly because he had no where to go, and that there was nothing worth staying up for. Kimbley had called to tell him that he 'needed' Envy for something, but he never specified what. The sin just agreed, hoping that he wouldn't have to do anything physical. An hour later, the door bell rang. Envy opened the door, and followed Kimbley to wherever the hell they were going. Even though Envy was half asleep, he had figured out where they were going.

"Why are we going to the school?" Envy asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about it right now, Envy."

Envy shut up for the rest of the walk. As they continued to walk, Envy noticed the strong smell of gasoline radiating off of Kimbley. Why exactly were they going to the school? Once the two of them had reached the building, Kimbley turned to Envy, and smirked.

"So tell me Envy, how much do you really hate school?"

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a lighter. Envy finally understood. They were going to burn the school down.

"No! I won't help you with this!" The sin shouted.

"Why not? I'm just eliminating the thing that causes people so much pain."

"But you can't do that!"

Kimbley walked over, and stood behind the sin. Wrapping his arms around him, he then leaded over and whispered into Envy's ear.

"I know that your mother beats you. I know that you hate school, because you're afraid of being ridiculed for the way you are."

Envy's eyes widened.

"I'm the only one who understands you."

Kimbley placed the lighter in Envy's hands.

"Help me with this Envy, and they'll never hurt you again. I've already drenched the place gasoline; all you have to do is set the flame."

With eyes half-open, Envy raised hand, and lit the lighter. With one swift motion, he threw it towards the building. It was instantly engulfed in flames. And then he heard it. A scream, followed by another, and then another. Envy quickly released himself from Kimbley, and backed away.

"You didn't tell me that there were people inside!"

"Slipped my mind."

It was then that the sin remembered something that struck a cord with him; there was a concert tonight, and there was at lest a two-hundred people inside. Envy fell to his knees and began to sob.

_I couldn't take the screams, that were coming from inside of the school. _

Envy got up, and ran away. Not once did he stop to catch his breath. Once his house was in sight, Envy ran faster. He bolted threw the door, and quickly closed it; making sure that it was locked. He didn't even make it to the couch, before he fell to his knees and began to sob again. What he had done was…was…unforgivable. He just felt like curling up into a corner and dying.

"Envy?"

The sins looked up to see Wrath. He was standing near the side of the couch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Envy stood up, and walked over to him. Wrath backed-up a little bit, unsure of what Envy was about to do. Suddenly, the older sin kneeled down, and wrapped his arm around Wrath, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you." He whispered.

_After that, I never spoke to Kimbley again. A mouth later, we moved._

* * *

Envy hung his head in shame. He hated remembering is past. There was just too many things that he could have prevented, things that he could have changed. 

"That's how it all happened. I'm not proud of it. You could even hit me if you wanted to." Envy directed that towards Edward.

Edward pulled the sin into an embrace.

"I could never hit you."

Edward pressed his lip against Envy. Edward understood the sins actions, seeing that both of them were teenagers not too long ago. Rebellion was just one of those things that teens did at lest once; Envy just took a step further.

'_I can't be angry at him, not when he needs me the most.'_

* * *

E/N: I liked it! 

Ed: You're mine fuck dammit!

Envy: Okay Ed, we've all established that.

Ed: Apparently we haven't! (Pulls out a sharpie pen)

Envy: …what are you going to do with that?

Ed: This! (Writes 'ED'S PROPERTY! TOUCH, AND YOU WILL DIE BY HIS HANDS!' on Envy's forehead)

Envy: Oooookay.


	7. Do the Right Thing

E/N: Envy here, and thank you all for reviewing! I sent the cast on a well needed vacation! So this chapter will be kinda short!

Ed: That's not a bad thing.

Envy: True.

**Warning:** Envy's bad grammar, language, and a tear-jerker

* * *

_Do the Right Thing_

Envy sat up in bed that night, trying to figure out how he was going to deal with Kimbley. He looked over at Edward, who was peacefully sleeping next to him. In doing so, he noticed the bandage on his face. Envy had put his lover in grave danger, not only him, but his entire family. The cut on Edward's face was nothing more then a warning; Kimbley wanted to send out the message, that no one was safe from his sick sadistic ways. Envy couldn't bear to see any of his loved ones turn up missing, or worse, dead.

Envy reached down, and stoked a few strands away from the blonde's face. This caused Edward to turn over, so that he was facing Envy. Feeling that something was amiss, the blonde inched his way closer to the sin. Once he had hit something, that being Envy's leg, he nuzzled his cheek against it, and completely fell asleep. He couldn't tolerate it if he had to witness Edward in pain again; lord knows that he's been threw too much. He pressed the back of his head against the headboard, and sighed.

He was about to let the sweet sensation of sleep take him over, but there was a knock at the door. Envy ignored it at first, but then it became louder. The sin slowly, began to move his leg from underneath Edward, and got put of the bed. He rubbed the back of the head, as he approached the door. Upon flinging the door open, he was shocked to see who stood before him.

"What are you doing here, and at this time of the night?" He questioned.

Wrath stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around Envy.

"Mom's home." He said, somewhat muffled by the elder sins chest.

"Did she hit you?"

Wrath nodded. Envy placed a hand on the younger sins back, and moved it back and forth in a soothing manner. Dante was now doing what she had done to Envy when he was Wrath's age, it was sick

"You can stay here until she leaves, okay?"

Wrath let go of Envy, and nodded again. The elder sin stepped out of the way, allowing Wrath to enter. The younger sin walked over to the couch, and plopped down. Envy closed the door, and stood next to him.

"If you're hungry, the kitchen behind you; and the bathroom is the second door on the right." Envy said while yawing

With that said, Envy walked passed him, and walked back into his and Edward bedroom. Envy crawled back into bed, and cuddled up next to his blonde. He kissed Edward's forehead, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was the undeniable sound of an alarm-clock, being heard throughout the apartment. Edward groaned, and slapped his hand against it, stopping the annoying sound. He lay in his bed for a moment, before he decided to get up. He looked over to find that, Envy was not in the bed with him. He sat up, and yawed. Once done, he heard the doorknob turn. Envy poked his head in, and smiled once he saw that Edward was awake. 

"Hay, how'd you sleep?"

Edward stretched. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and walked over to Envy. Kissing his cheek, he answered.

"Fine."

It was then he noticed movement, coming from behind the sin.

"Is there someone else here?" He said, while looking over the sins shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Wrath's going to be staying with us for a couple of days."

"Really? That's cool."

Edward wrapped his arms around Envy's neck, and pulled him down into a rough kiss. The sin kissed him back, but stopped once he felt someone tug on the back of his shirt. Parting, from there lip-lock, Envy turned around to greet Wrath.

"I'm leaving now, I called Fletcher and he's waiting for me outside." He said.

Wrath turned on his heel, and left. Envy's look softened. He didn't like seeing Wrath, the same Wrath that would talk you to death, was now reduced to depressed empty shell. But Envy wasn't stupid. As soon as he and Fletcher got to school, he would be back to normal. Well, Envy hoped so. Edward noticed the distant look in Envy's face, so he wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him against his body. Envy was snapped back to reality, as Edward pressed his lips against his. Envy pushed him up against the wall, and kissed him back. Parting, Envy nuzzled his cheek against the blonde's.

"Ready to get going?"

The sins nodded, and placed a soft kiss on Edward's forehead.

* * *

Envy was bored with the lesson he had to teach, so he just made the class do book work. Looking at the clock on the wall, he noticed that there was still twenty minutes left in the period. Deciding then and there that he needed some fresh air, he instructed his class that he would be away for a few minutes, and it they misbehaved, he would make sure that they had bother lunch and after school detention for an entire four months. With that said, he found himself in the parking-lot, which was located near the side of the school. 

Envy pressed his head against the brick walling, and sighed. He had so much on his mind, that the sin just needed a break. It was at that moment that he felt it, but he didn't react to it at first. There was someone behind him, but it was too late, because someone had already pinned him against the wall; one arm behind his back, while the other was pressed against the wall. To Envy's horror, he felt a hand slide it's way from his back, to his rear-end.

"Nice to see that this body of yours hasn't changed all that much, it's just too bad that you're not a virgin anymore." That was followed by a chuckle.

Envy clenched his teeth, as the hand gripped his arm tighter.

"Kimbley." He hissed out.

His attacker leaned forward, and whispered into his ear.

"Your skin is as soft as ever."

Kimbley licked the sin ear, causing him to growl.

"Fuck off you bastard." Envy hissed again.

"And oh how I missed that language."

The hand that had been resting on his ass, was now at the front of his pants. Envy gasped, as he felt Kimble's hand caress his groin.

"W-what the fuck do you want?" Envy said while trying to control his breathing.

"I've come here to make a deal with you." He said as he continued to touch the sin.

"W-hat kind of d-deal?"

Kimbley couldn't hold back his grin any longer.

"One that involve your precious Chibi-chan."

Envy's eyes widened. He began to struggle, but Kimbley held him tight.

"Don't you DARE lay a hand on Edward again, or I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Is that what you were going to say?" Kimbley cut him off.

Envy growled again.

"The deal is quite simple; you come with me, and I'll leave everyone you love alone."

"And if I don't?"

"Let not talk about it."

Kimbley let out a small laugh. The sin looked away, and suppressed a whimper as he was pressed harder against the brick wall. He couldn't very well leave Edward, but if I was for his protection, then he just might have to.

"Tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you at the train station. If you're not there by 7:00, 'things' will start happening."

Envy didn't like his tone, but he just couldn't deny the fact that what Kimbley was talking about, would most likely help him and Edward. But at the sometime, it would crush them both. Kimbley began to roughly grabbed Envy's groin, sending shivers down his spine. Envy cursed himself as a small moan escaped his throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Envy."

Kimbley let go of the sin, and left. Envy fell to the ground, and tried his best to calm himself.

'_What should I do?'_

'_Do the right thing.'_

* * *

The next day, Edward had noticed the strange behavior that was coming from Envy. At first, he ignored it. He would kiss Envy, and there was a delayed response from him. The next incident occurred last night. Everything was going well; the both of them had come home from work, and Envy had taken his usual place on the couch. Edward had walked over, and sat on the sins hips. He kissed the sins cheek. 

His lips began to make there way down to Envy's collar-bone, but the sin stopped him. It was then that he uttered the words 'No today Ed'. Envy was one who could NEVER turn down sex; it didn't matter what time of the day it was, Envy was always ready. But, Ed also noticed that Envy had another distant look in his face. It was a look that meant Envy was deep in thought. So now, Edward watched as Envy reached into his pocket, and pulled out his key. The day was one of the worst; Envy had barley said two word to him. This wasn't like him at all. Once the door was open, the both of them stepped in. Envy looked over his shoulder at Edward, as if to say something, but discarder it.

Instead of going to the couch, Envy went straight to his and Edward's bedroom. He reached under the bed, and pulled out a suitcase. Edward stood at the door and watched, mostly out of curiosity. Not once did he dare let the thought of Envy leaving appear in his head; he wouldn't do something like that.

"Envy." He said softly.

The sin stopped momentarily, but then he continued to the dresser. He opened the top drawer, and pulled out a hand full of clothes. He walked back over to the suitcase, and dropped them in it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm…leaving."

At first, Edward took what Envy said as a joke. But then, he noticed the seriousness in the sins voice. Edward's heart sank. He became lightheaded, so he gripped the doorframe for support.

"Y-you don't have to leave. P-please."

"I'm sorry Ed."

Once Envy was done, he closed the suitcase. Edward blocked the doorway, as Envy approached it.

"Please move." He said softly.

Edward shook his head.

"Edward, you're being childish."

Edward shook his head harder. Envy just sighed. He knew it would be like this; Edward didn't want him to leave, and would probable do anything to keep him there. Edward was trying his best not to cry, but he was failing miserably.

"Edward-"

"No! I won't let you leave! You can't." He said, as tears started to fall down to his cheeks.

Envy firmly pushed Edward out of the way, making sure that he didn't hurt him. Edward watched as Envy walked passed him, suitcase in hand. The blonde quickly rushed over, and grabbed Envy's hand, stopping Envy temporally.

"Please, d-don't go." He said, as more tears began to fall.

"I'm doing this to protect you." He said, without looking at Edward.

"Envy."

The sin yanked his hand away from Edward, causing him to fall to the floor. Edward watched again, as Envy walked away. Panicking, he quickly stood up, and ran to the front of the door.

"I know this hurts Ed, but this is the way things have to be."

"No they don't! Why are you leaving? Is it something I did? If it is, I can change; just give me a chance!"

"I can't stay here."

Edward couldn't take it anymore, so he walked over and latched onto Envy's shirt. He buried his face into the sin chest, and started to full out bawl. Envy hated seeing him like this, but he hated himself more for making him feel this way.

"E-Envy I n-need you." He said in-between sobs.

"Ed please-"

"I-I love you, I love you s-so much."

Envy pulled Edward off of him, and kissed he forehead.

"I just can't stay anymore; it'll only hurt you if I do." He said softly

Envy let go of the blonde, and proceeded to walk out the door. Edward collapsed to the floor, and began to cry his eyes out. This couldn't be happening, it was all a dream. Envy didn't just leave him for no reason. No, this was a sick reality that Edward had to deal with. Most people would just get over it, if there lover left. But Edward couldn't, he wouldn't. Envy was the love of his life, but now, he was gone.

'_Please, don't do this to me Envy.' _

* * *

About halfway to the train station, Envy stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't hit with the full realization of what he was doing until now, and he broke down, crying. He had just left the only person in the world that was meant for him, the only person that could really understand him. It was then, that an overwhelming amount of pain hit him, but it wasn't physical pain. It was one of the heart. He could feel the heartache Edward was going threw, and it made him cry harder. 

'_What the hell am I doing?'_

Envy turned heel, and ran as fasted as he could back to the apartment complex.

'_I'm so sorry Ed.'_

* * *

Edward lay on the floor. He had been there for at lest a half an hour; he was still crying. He felt so empty inside, like someone had dug a hole deep within him. The only thing that could completely him, the only thing that could make him whole again, was Envy. 

'_Envy, please come back.'_

As if someone was actually listing, Envy came bolting threw the door. Envy dropped down to the ground, and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Holding him tightly, he began to weep again.

"I love you Ed."

Edward reached up, and passionately pressed his lips against the sins. Envy kissed him back, with just as much passion. Edward wrapped his arms around Envy's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Parting, Edward held onto Envy tight.

"I can't leave you, we've been threw too much for it to just end."

He whipped away the tears from Edward's cheeks, and just held him. Envy knew that this would not settle well with Kimbley, and 'things' were going to start happening. Envy wanted to protect everything he loved, even if it meant that he would be killed in the end.

'_I just hope I'm strong enough.' _

* * *

E/N: That's all for that chapter! 

Ed: That was kinda long, not short.

Envy: Well, it turned out better then expected.

Ed: …you made me cry.

Envy: I'll make it up to you, okay?

Ed: Will you…(Whispers into Envy's ears.)

Envy: uh…s-sure

Ed: Then I forgive you!


	8. Where Art Thou?

E/N: Sorry for the LONG delay, but we're back! The rest of us (being Ed, Wrath, and Fletcher), went to the beach! It was fun, until some chick started to hit on MY Ed. She's not dead, just 'missing'. But anyway, I'm letting Ed write this chapter. Why? Because, I have writers-block.

Ed: Really? COOL!

Envy: Ed, please don't go overboard with it.

Ed: I won't!

**Warnings: **Ed's bad grammar, language, and fear

* * *

_Where Art Thou?_

"_I hate you Ed."_

_Ed looked up at Envy, feeling completely heartbroken, and rejected. He was in his knees, tears streaming down his face. _

"_You…you don't mean that." _

_Envy pushed him down, so that he was on his back, and pinned him down. He looked down at Ed, and sneered. Before Ed could understand why Envy was acting this way, the sin had raised his hand, and struck him, hard. _

"_Why…why are you doing this?" He whimpered._

"_It's very simple why."_

_Envy leaned down, and whispers into the blonde's ear._

"_I hate you with ever fiber of my being. I don't know why I waste my fucking time with you; you're week, scrawny, and not worth a damn."_

_Edward gasped as Envy bit down hard on his ear. _

"_S-stop, please Envy."_

"_What the matter Ed?"_

_Ed coughed up blood, as Envy punched him in the stomach._

"_Can't take the pain?"_

_These words echoed threw Edward's mind, finally remembering who they belonged to. Roy Mustang. The person that had lied to him about his love; the person that had cheated him out of his life; the same person that had stolen his innocence. Ed shook his head furiously. _

"_You're nothing like that, you're nothing like him."_

_Envy caressed his cheek. _

"_How do you know?"_

_And with that said, Envy struck him again. The sin smirked as Edward winced in pain. This wasn't like Envy, not at all. Envy was kind, and caring, not sadistic and cold. For that was what Edward saw in this Envy's eyes; cold and unrelenting anger. _

"_E-Envy please-"_

"_Envy please what? Envy please come and save me from my hell? Envy please make all the pain go away? Well, guess what Ed? Envy doesn't give a fuck about you."_

_Ed watched as Envy got up off of him, and began to walk away. _

"_Envy wait, don't go."_

"_I should have left your ass a long time ago."_

_And just like that, Ed watched as Envy walked away, disappearing into the darkness. _

"_No please, not again."_

_Ed listened as his voice rang out; echoing for no one but himself to hear. _

"_No…"_

* * *

Edward bolted up in bed, sweating. He looked over at Envy, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Edward held onto Envy's shirt tightly, as if he was going to pull another stunt like had that afternoon. That dream had frightened him to the point where he was shaking. Once the blonde had gotten that under control, he let one of his hands go free, and he ran his fingers against Envy's cheek. Edward could bear it if Envy left; he was the only person in the world that could make Ed smile, especially when he was down in the dumps. Edward leaned over, and softly pressed his lips against the sins lips. As he did so, a tear ran down his face. The realization that Envy might not always be with him, hit him, and it hit him hard. Kissing him harder, more tears began to fall.

'_I don't want you go.'_

It was then, that Edward felt Envy kiss him back. The sin ran his fingers threw Ed's hair, and kissed him harder. Parting, Envy whipped away the tears, from the blonde's face.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Edward said, trying his best to keep himself from sounding horse.

"It's okay."

Edward pressed his head against Envy's chest. The sin stroked Edward's hair, trying to calm him down a bit.

"Envy, can we take tomorrow off?"

"I guess that would be okay. Why do you want to?"

The blonde snuggled closer to Envy.

"I just want to spend some time with you…alone"

Edward tried to hold back his tears, but his attempts failed. Envy held him close, as the blonde cried. Envy knew that he was the source of Edward sorrow, and that was tearing him up inside.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Ed."

Edward shook his head.

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm nothing but a sniveling coward, who hides behind you, too afraid to do anything." He sobbed out.

"Ed, don't talk about yourself that way." Envy held him tighter.

"But, it's all true."

The blonde buried his face into Envy's chest, too ashamed to even look at him. Ed felt Envy place his head on top of his head, and gently stroke his silky mane.

"Ed, look at me, please."

Edward shook his head. Looking back on everything he had gone threw; he noticed that there were thing he _could _have done differently, ultimately changing the outcome of his life. If only he had opened his mouth and said, 'Al, there's a car coming!' instead off keeping silent, then his little brother would still be alive. If only he had said 'I'm sorry Roy, I'm not that interested in you' instead of being afraid of being alone, then he wouldn't have been abused and raped. Edward could have done a lot of things, but instead, he was too busy crying.

'_No, I don't wanna cry anymore.'_

Edward sat up, and wiped his tears way.

'_I've done too much of that already.'_

He looked over at Envy, and smiled.

"I'm sorry for the breakdown." The blonde said.

Envy got himself in a sitting position, and pulled Ed against his body. Edward kissed his cheek, and pressed his head against the sins shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Envy." He whispered.

* * *

When morning finally broke, Edward woke up bright and early, to fix Envy breakfast. The sin had declined at first, but Ed gave him 'the pout', so Envy just couldn't say no. Seeing that Wrath was sleeping over at Fletcher's place, Envy and Ed had their couch back. Wrath had said that he wanted to give the two their space, and didn't want to 'intrude' on there 'relationship'. Of course his word had a double meaning. What Wrath was trying to say, was that he didn't want to be kept up all night by Ed and Envy's 'love-making'. But, as long as it was okay with Fletcher's dad, the younger sin could stay. So now, Envy was sitting in the kitchen table, waiting for whatever Ed was making for him. Before the blonde had started cooking, he had given Envy strict rule that he was not allowed to assisted him in anyway. That made Envy very nervous. He knew that Edward could cook, but cooking too many things at once, well, Envy wasn't sure about that. Eggs, bacon, toast, were all cooking at the same time, but Envy made sure to keep a watchful eye.

"…Ed?"

"If it's about breakfast, you can tell me after I'm done." Ed said.

"But Ed-"

"No, Envy it can wait." Ed interrupted.

"BUT THE BACON IS BURNING!" Envy yelled.

Edward quickly turned around, eyes wide. He rushed over to the kitchen cabinet, and pulled out a box of baking-soda(1). Running back over to the burning bacon, he opened the box and pored it over, the now in flames, meat. Once it was extinguished, the blonde sighed. He then felt two arms wrap around his waist, pulling him against Envy's firm chest.

"Come on, let me help."

Edward shook his head.

"No, I wanna do this for you."

Envy kissed the blonde's neck, and smiled.

"Okay, if you insist."

* * *

"…wow."

'Wow', is the word uttered when someone get a glimpse of what Ed had cooked. Let's put it this way, nothing on the sins plate was recognizable. Edward smiled, waiting for Envy to eat. After a moment of brief pause, Edward got the message. He lowered his head slightly, and pouted.

"You…you don't like it…do you?" He said in a hurt voice.

Not wanting to disappoint his blonde chibi, Envy got a spoon full of…something, and popped it in his mouth. This action perked up Edward.

"Is it good?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

Envy nodded slowly, trying his best not to gag. Whatever had had put in his mouth, tasted like nothing you could ever imagine. Every chew was like…well it was like….pure hell. Edward noticed the look on his face, and tilted his head in mild curiosity. Ed picked up a fork, and took a bit out of what he had created. As soon as it touched his tongue, he rushed to the bathroom. Vomit, was the first thing he did. Not only did he heave up the nasty piece of…something, he also heaved up what he had eaten the day before. Next, he practically ran over to the sink, and grabbed his tooth brush. Not bothering to put toothpaste on it, Ed began to brush his tongue until it hurt. Seeing that the flavor of the…something was still there, he continued to brush as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Envy, its okay if you want to gag, that crap I made taste terrible."

Nodding, Envy slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. A second later, Edward could hear Envy gagging. A minute after that, Envy emerged form the bathroom, with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Jesus Ed, what the hell did you make?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." He said, while taking a set on the couch.

Envy sat down next to him, and wrapped his arm around him. Edward chuckled.

"That tasted like something you'd find underneath you're boot." He chuckled again.

"Worse then that." Envy chuckled as well.

Removing the toothbrushes from their mouths, the two started to giggle. Soon enough, their giggling turned into full blown laughter. Both of them doubled-over, and gripped the side of the couch for support; just incase they fell. Edward had to admit, he couldn't cook worth shit! Boil water, he could pull that off. But make a banquet fit for a king, hell no! Once he had stopped laughing, Ed crawled over, and pinned Envy down. The sin had laughed so hard, that he was now turning red. Edward leaned down, and licked Envy neck; stopping the sin's laughter.

"Ed, I've got two word for you, cooking lessons."

The blonde's lips hovered over Envy's, as he spoke.

"Well, you have to teach me sometime."

"Sounds like a plan." Envy said, with a smirk on his face.

Edward roughly pressed his lips against the sins. His hands roamed all over Envy's body, until they come upon the sins dark colored boxers. Hooking his fingers around the elastic, he pulled them down. Envy parted from there kiss, for a split second to say something, but Ed quickly captured his lips again. Envy moaned as he felt Edward grasp his shaft.

'_I guess he wants to be on top.' _Envy thought.

And he was correct, because the next thing he knew, Edward had removed his hand from around his shift, and had inserted one of his fingers into him. Ed had let go of the sins lips, allowing him to moan out loud. The blonde licked Envy's neck, as he added another finger, stretching him. Envy hissed has Ed added a third; that one was kind of painful. Seeing the pain in his face, Ed removed all three of his digits. As a way to apologize, the blonde placed kisses along Envy's cheek, until he reached his collar-bone.

'_He's always apologizing for something.' _Envy though.

The sin reached down, and removed the blonde's boxers. Once off, Edward placed his shaft at Envy's entrance. Kissing the sins roughly once again, Edward inserted himself. Envy let out a loud moan, and adjusted himself underneath the blonde. Once Edward was sure Envy was adjusted enough, he began to set a pace. The sin gripped onto the couch-cushion below him. His panting became more consistent, as Edward slammed into him more. Envy gripped onto Edward's shirt as he neared his climax.

Edward entangled his fingers in the sin hair, loving how it felt. He too, was about to reach his end. The blonde pressed his sweat drenched forehead against Envy's. Ed's hot breath felt sensational to Envy. He let out one last moan, as the heat between then increased tenfold. Ed's panting became ragged, and his voice horse from his constant moaning; but it was all worth it. He kissed Envy's forehead, and smirked.

'_I love being seme.'_

Looking down at Envy, he could see that the sin was nearly asleep.

"Sweet dreams Envy." He whispered.

And with that, Envy fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"_E-Envy."_

_Envy opened his eyes to see Ed, sitting in a corner, hands tightly pressed against his ears. Tears were streaming down his face. The sin looked around, to find that he was in a dimly lit room. He was lying on the floor; the strange thing was, every time he tried to get up, a blinding pain would shot throughout his body. _

"_Envy" _

_Edward's voice sounded…frightened, no, something deeper then fright. He spoke with pure terror in his voice. Trying one last time to sit up, Envy got himself into a sitting position on his knees. _

"_E-Ed, what's wrong?" he asked. _

"…_you're…you're bleeding." He said sobbing._

_Envy was about to protest, but then the blinding pain struck him again. Finally, locating where on his body it was coming from, he placed his hands on his stomach, and cringed. Pulling them back, he found that he was indeed bleeding. He looked over at Edward once again, shock plastered on his face. _

"_H-how did this happen?"_

"_Like this."_

_Envy then felt something jagged, thrust itself into his lower back; he intently began to hack up blood. Looking back, he saw Kimblee, giving him a toothy grin. He tried to speak, but nothing but blood came gushing out of his mouth. Removing the blade, Envy collapsed to the ground. _

"_I'll see you in hell Envy."_

_Envy slowly began to slip into everlasting darkness._

* * *

Envy jolted forward. He quickly looked around. Upon recognizing his surroundings, he relaxed against the couch cushion. It was then that he noticed that there was a blanket wrapped around him. Chuckling, Envy got up, and took a nice stretch. Once done, he walked into the kitchen, feeling the need to snack on something. Stretching one last time, the sin saw a note with a little smiley face on it. He picked it up, and read it.

_Envy, _

_I've gone out for a little bit, and will be back soon. If you're a little stiff, I'm really sorry about that. Just to let you know, you've been asleep since yesterday. Oh, and since yesterday was Friday, that would make today Saturday. I am writing this note at 10:00 A.M. THAT MEAN DON'T SLEEP THE DAY AWAY LAZY PALM TREE!_

_-Love Ed._

The sin couldn't help but laugh out loud. He then realized that it was mid-afternoon, which meant Edward had been gone for a couple of hours. Getting concerned, Envy walked out of the kitchen, and was about to throw on some clothes, but someone was knocking on the door. Letting out a sigh of relief, he walked over and answered it.

"See, this is what happens when you-"

He cut himself off mid sentence. The person at the door was not Ed; it was a young boy, holding what looked like a package, poorly wrapped in brown paper.

"Can I help you?"

The kid extended his arms, making it so the package was now in Envy's face. Upon Envy taking it, the boy left. The sin closed the door, and started to open the package. Once open, Envy found that there was a video tape inside of it. Shrugging, he walked over to the TV, and popped it in. He sat on the couch, and waited for the fuzziness on the screen.

"Hello, Envy."

The sin nearly had a heart-attack. Kimblee's ugly mug appeared on the screen, with the same damn smile that he had in Envy's dream. Kimblee shook his head.

"I was so looking forward to you at the train station, Envy. But you didn't show up." He said the last part in a hurt tone.

Sighing, he continued.

"I really hate to do this, but you brought this upon yourself."

The screen faded out for a few seconds, then come back. Once it did, Envy could have sworn his heart stopped. All the color was drained from his face, as he witnessed what was on the screen There sitting on the floor, bound and blindfolded, as not only Edward, but Wrath too. Both of them looked like they were knocked out.

"Now look at what you have done; making theses innocent bystanders suffer for your sins, Envy. But I'm a forgiving kind of guy, so I'll give you one last chance. You have six hours to find where I am, if you don't, they'll be executed."

With that, the tape stopped.

* * *

1. Baking-soda: Yeah, it's better to use that to put out grease fires, then water.

E/N: My first chapter done!

Wrath: …you son of a bitch.

Ed: What?

Wrath: WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO BE DRAGGED INTO THIS?

Ed: Hay, I'm just following DarkTigers notes!

Envy and Wrath: SHE LEFT NOTES?

Ed: Yup.

(Wrath takes him and starts looking them over)

Wrath: Wow, she even has notes for Insanity!

Envy: Really?

Wrath: She even wrote how it ends!

(Envy, Ed, and Wrath look it over)

Ed: …THE HELL? I -spoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler-

Envy and Wrath: …damn

Envy: Cheer up Ed. Hay look, she was going to make another fic, I was going to be about -spoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler-

Ed: Say WHAT?

Envy: Might not be as bad as you thing it is.

Ed: No, I mean the part about -spoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler-

Envy: Oh, that…you'll see (smirks)


End file.
